The Time Walker
by Jordan Damond
Summary: This is another fanfiction around the same lines as my other one. But instead this one is about the leader of the Time Warriors Quantaic Strike. This is based off of story arcs from his own youtube series and most of them are gonna be the same. I will add a few of mine either for filler or for laughs but it will mostly be based off his series and his backstory for his character.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Walker **

**By: Jordan Damond**

**This is another fanfiction around the same lines as my other one. But instead this one is about the leader of the Time Warriors Quantaic Strike. This is based off of story arcs from his own youtube series and most of them are gonna be the same. I will add a few of mine either for filler or for laughs but it will mostly be based off his series and his backstory for his character. This series will go side by side with my own so it will go every 2 weeks as well. I was in a bit of the rush so the last battle isn't as detailed but I enjoy it. Much better than the first chapter of my other story.**

Quantaic was on a bed from what he could tell. He couldn't open his eyes properly which was strange. True Quantaic wasn't a morning person but even he could open his eyes in the morning. But today all he could do is feel the mattress from under him. He was groggy now and he wasn't sure where he was but try as he might he couldn't find the strength to get up. He then heard footsteps coming towards him and he used all his strength to open his eyes slightly. He saw a man with low hair that pointed in all directions, he was wearing a black suit of armor and pants as long as "power gloves" as he liked to call them.

The stranger has his side towards him and hadn't noticed that he had his eyes open. Quantaic just noticed that he wasn't in his normal room. He asked the stranger this but he ignored this. He didn't even notice that he had spoken. Quantaic didn't like that so he started to ask again when he noticed that his lips weren't actually moving. He was confused when suddenly out of nowhere his eyes felt heavy again and he had quickly fell back into a slumber.

"ALERT PRISONER D174 HAS ESCAPED!" A dull robotic voice said waking Quantaic from his slumber. "ALERT PRISONER D174 HAS ESCAPED!" It repeated.

"Ugh." Quantaic muttered unintelligibly, "My head hurts." He moaned. And so it did, in fact Quantaic's whole body ached whenever he tried to move it would shoot pain into his head. Quantaic began to wonder where he was but the movement was too much for his head and he decided that he had to start moving or else his leg would get even more cramped. So Quantaic took a step out of the pod? His legs ached but not as painfully as his head. He stretched a bit hoping to get his blood moving and to figure out where he was.

He was still stretching when he heard a strange voice in his head talking to him. "Good you're up and moving." The voice said in what Quantaic thought was a deep tone, "I know you have a lot of questions and so do I, but our first priority is getting you off that ship. Move to the main corridor where you will see a wide door on the other side and wait for my command." Quantaic was eager to question this man but he was sensible enough to understand that he was in no position to make demands so he did what he was told.

"Okay there are 3 drones on the other side off that door. You are gonna have to wail on them when I open it and when you do you will find a familiar item on your right after that wait for my instructions. Quantaic was ready when he said drones and he set himself behind cover for when they came out. "Okay I am gonna open the door in 3,2,1 and NOW!"

When he said now the door opened and a bunch of laser's came through but nobody was home. For a second they were confused and they didn't notice the figure to there left. Quantaic moved fast and covered ground fast enough to give a punch towards one of the robots knocking his head off. Lasers spat out at Quantaic and he thought he was done for but the lasers was blocked before they even met him by an invisible force.

The robots didn't understand why and was unable to do anything other than continue their assault of firearms. Quantaic then had a flash of memory come back to him and he remembered his belt gave him Quantum powers (power over space and time.) Time! That must be why he was so worn out when he got here although traveling to the future was easy traveling to the past was going against the flow of time and it created a huge strain on the human body. Which explains why his head hurts so much.

All of this went through his mind in a few moments before Quantaic realised that he was just standing there while 2 robots continued to try pounding on him with lasers. He was lucky to be alive he thought. If the emergency defense systems hadn't noticed the heat signatures of the lasers he may still be here. Acting on this thought Quantaic turned his suit on and after calibrating the energy levels let loose a vortex that projected into space sucking one of the robots up.

When the other robot turned his head searching for his missing partner Quantaic took his chance and hit the robot with an amazing field of force turning it inside out. "Are you alright?" That mysterious voice said again, "My computer is picking up a whole bunch of Quantum energy on that ship!"

"Yeah I am fine." Quantaic said gathering up his voice and walking towards the door, "My name is Quantaic Strike after all so you would expect a little Quantum energy." He chuckled to himself happy at his first bit of humor(albeit sad) after traveling through time to… to….. to what? Quantaic asked himself. I can't seem to remember the exact reason why I came here all he remembered is that something bad happened in the present that shaped the future and he came back in time to stop it.

His thoughts were interrupted by that voice in his helmet, "Well my name is Shadow Justice. I was thinking maybe instead of waiting around staring at a wall you can pick up your weapon to the right and go!" Shadow Justice said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Weapon? Quantaic thought. What does he mean by weapon? Quantaic looked to the right and saw another one of his memories. His shield! He knew he forgot something! For a moment Quantaic wondered how it had survived the time travel and how it had got here.

Than he shrugged the thought off. It didn't matter at this point how it got here what mattered was getting out of here and that shield with an atomic logo on it was gonna help him do it. So Quantaic grabbed the shield and kept on moving. "Turn to the right and you will see an open space with a hole higher up above you. That is your way out although I don't know how you are gonna get up there but you better think of something quick." Yeah yeah Quantaic thought.

Lucky for him his suit allowed him to fly as well so he floated up there and waited for his next instructions. "Okay you are now on the path to the center of the ship where you will find a teleporter that I can hack back to my location. So now all you have to do is get movi-WOAH!" Shadow Justice said as Quantaic stopped by a window to see thousands to millions of robots he already saw. With strange heads that looked vaguely familiar…...Brainiac!

Now Quantaic saw the connection he had arrived at the beginning of the Brainiac invasion and had somehow been kidnapped and brought to the ship. For what purpose he pondered he didn't have any superpowers he thought. His bel-OF course Quantaic thought to himself they wanted his technology but the belt had a fail safe protocol which stopped it from being taken off by anybody but himself unless he told it too. Quantaic was still looking when Shadow Justice reacted to him, "Okay unfortunately there has been a slight change of plans. There are too many Brainiac robots on this ship for me to let it go you are the only anchor I have to get on that ship but they have a satellite creating a shield around it from teleportation. At the center should be the four power couplings that keep that satellite on so if you can destroy those couplings I can get on the ship, teleport you out and take down the ship as well with a carefully placed MEMP." Shadow Justice said. "Got that?"

"Well I got about half of it but I think I will be okay." Quantaic said "But if I may ask what's an MEMP? I don't know the term."

"A MEMP is a Mined EMP." Shadow Justice said in that tone as if he was talking to a 5 year old which infuriated Quantaic Strike. "But if you need further explaining it's where I set a remote triggered mine down and after we teleport out of there I set it off and it sets the whole thing on lockdown which should make the ship drop. Luckily it's over the ocean so there will be no collateral damage. You ready?"

"Alright that sounds good I am in so where is the main room?" Quantaic said thinking to himself that maybe this is what he went back in time to do. This could be what he needed to do to save this future from becoming similar to his own.

"Hmn lucky for us they didn't have enough space to place you in the cellar. Right now you are 20 feet above the main room. The way down is on the other side of that door to your right." Shadow Justice said. "Also on the other side are 7 normal drones and a big one called a Brainiac Accumulator. You are gonna want to take him down first." Quantaic moved to his right positioning him right before the door. He didn't need cover anymore because his suit would protect him besides he had an idea of what to do.

When Shadow Justice opened the door Quantaic immediately went on the assault creating a sort of spiral ball of Quantum energy in his right hand and using his shield in his left. He ran through 2 drones with ease punching the one on his right and bashing the one on his left with his shield. When the 5 drones and the Brainiac Accumulator surrounded him and started to fire their guns at him Quantaic wasn't too worried. He blocked the gunshots on his right with a shield of Quantum energy and the one on his left with his actual shield. He then took a chance and threw his shield into the Brainiac Accumulator where it bounced off into his hands and he threw a wave of Quantum energy into the drones on his right knocking one of them down and taking the other two out.

He then turned his attention to the two on his left while the one to the left was stunned. He did a twisting move bashing into one of the drones with full force of his shield then he threw his shield at the other decaptivating it. There was only one left. He turned around just in time to see the laser about to hit him in the face. He couldn't create his shield of Quantum energy fast enough and for a second he didn't think he would make it but he he had an idea. He lifted his shield and the laser reflected off of it straight back at the drone. Before he knew what happened the drone's head was obliterated. Quantaic saw the hole that would lead him down into the center of the ship he checked his power levels on his suit and flew down there to finish this.

There were several drones in there and when they saw Quantaic they immediately started firing at him. Which was exactly what Quantaic wanted. He flew downwards to avoid the ongoing lasers and led them straight into the four power couplings destroying all of them and destroying the drones. "You did it!" Shadow Justice said. "The shield is down I am about to come in. Hold them off until I do." With that Quantaic knew what his job was and he focused on it. He was a little surprised at how easy that was he would have expected. Because of some coincidence a huge drone came down that he would later know as the Brainiac Guardian. It immediately started walking towards Quantaic in a slow dominant manner.

Quantaic was not accustomed to this and he went forward with a huge overhead strike of his shield…..only for it to get blocked and for him to get taken down. The drone attacked with an overhead blow to Quantaic which he barely blocked with his shield. He rolled out of the way and got back to his feet. Quantaic then created a ball of Quantum energy and forced the drone to freeze in time. Or so he thought. The drone had his core lit up and somehow it broke the hold of time Quantaic had on him. Quantaic blinked with confusion and decided for a different approach.

He produced a wave of spacial energy that should have made the drone rip apart from the gravitational pull. Instead when he put the wave down the drone disappeared. Quantaic felt the urge to blink in confusion again but resisted it and looked around trying to figure out what it is but he was too late. The drone attacked Quantaic with an electrical shock of energy and shut down his suit. Inside it Quantaic couldn't get up and he felt a sudden wave of fear that made him think that he was gonna heard the drone come over him and closed his eyes hoping for the worst just to hear one word. "Quantaic!" Shadow Justice yelled and Quantaic than heard a bullet shot over his head. Shadow Justice came over to him after pushing the nearly decapitated drone away from Quantaic. He picked him up slinging Quantaic's arm over his shoulder. He then said, "We are done here!" He then dropped his MEMP and he dragged Shadow through the portal he made. A few seconds after he did the MEMP went off and a mass panic went over the ship as the entire ship was offline. A huge splash was heard as the ship fell into the water then silence came over it as it sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

How did the Brainiac Guardian reflect all of Quantaic's attacks?

What happened to Quantaic? Is he all right?

To figure out check out the next chapter of The Time Walker. Also leave a review so i can produce better chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Walker**

**Chapter 2 : The Time Rookie & Justice's Bullet**

**By: Jordan Damond**

**I'M BAACKKK! I have been really, really busy with school work and I am back. I am going to be doing the Time Warrior's story and the Pokemon story. I will do some other side stories but these are my main 2 projects. So lets get it on! For those that do not know last time on the Time Walker. Our young, mysterious, masked hero named Quantaic Strike was knocked out cold in the home of a harsh man named Shadow Justice. He was then captured by a Brainiac Ship unaware of where he was. He slowly remembered that he had traveled back in time to this timeline to save it. Shadow Justice aiding him, he found his way to the center of the ship and fought in a losing battle against a Brainiac Guardian who was able to counter every move Quantaic made. At the last second Shadow Justice arrived saving him and taking down the Brainiac Ship in the progress. Now that Quantaic is out of harms way what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not my original idea. These characters belong to Sound In Reverse. Go check out his channel-**** user/SoundInReverse**

"His vitals are adequate. There have been no fatal wounds. My scanners read that his brain waves have not been disturbed." A feminine voice stated. Shadow Justice had arrived just in time to save Quantaic from death. The MEMP he had thrown down had done residual damage to Quantaic knocking him out. Shadow Justice had been very worried so he had his AI called 'computer' check his vitals. Shadow Justice breathed a silent sigh of relief at this then he stopped himself with a shake of his head. Focus! Shadow Justice thought. I need to figure out what information Braniac gathered from Quantaic's belt. With that thought in mind Shadow Justice began his walk down the steps when he heard a loud ringing noise flow throughout Shadow Ops. He was tempted to ignore it but, with poorly hidden exasperation he had computer put the call through.

"Hello Shadow. Are you doing well?" Came a raspy voice that was very familiar to Shadow Justice. He had worked with this man several times in the past and although Shadow wasn't one that enjoyed his personality, this man had unconsciously become a friend to Shadow. It was RIP Hunter, son of Booster Gold and time traveling hero.

"I would say I am Hunter but we both know that you are well informed. So may I ask what you have called me for. As you already know I am perfectly fine." Shadow was always suspicious of calls like this. Normally Rip Hunter would send a voice message to him so there was no possibility of the call being linked. If he was calling that means that this wasn't about him. It was about what Shadow had that Rip Hunter didn't. He already had a sinking suspicion of what this was about.

"Ah never a dull moment with you, is it Shadow Justice? Very well. Recently my trackers recorded a disturbance in the time stream. At the same time they were recording a large abundance of Quantum energy. It just so happened that both recordings were coming from the same coordinates. I sent them there and you know what I found? I found you carrying the body of a young man on your shoulders and running off to your little cave." The anger in Rip Hunter's voice was evident, so evident in fact that Hunter felt the need to take a big breath before continuing. "I thought that we both agreed that it would be a lot less dangerous to the Time stream if you would tell me of all unnatural occurrences with it. Now, thanks to you I may add there is a great chance that time has been disrupted." Hunter's voice had turned into a low, harsh whisper. Shadow Justice had just began taking a breath so he could speak before he got cut off by Hunter's now hoarse voice, "Shadow. My drones found that the disturbance created by that young man lasted 25 minutes after you retrieved him. In that time span I have not been able to record whether anybody came through or not."

Shadow kept silent for several seconds after that trying to process what was told. He then asked, "So you are saying that somebody may have come through to follow Quantaic?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. You must beware Shadow. As long as that Quantaic is in our time stream he and everyone else are in grave danger." Rip Hunter signed off after that. Shadow Justice then lifted his head to the sky and let out a soft sigh. I guess I have a lot of work to do. He continued walking down the steps aware that he must continue with his project.

**Quantaic was running but, for once he wasn't the one running away with freight as he did when he was a child. Actually he was the one chasing someone else off for once. He knew it was a dream. Even if he wasn't chasing someone off he would know that it's a dream, because he was looking AT HIMSELF! **_**So this is what third person feels like**_ **Quantaic thought as he watched the other Quantaic catapult himself into the air towards the criminal. **_**I HOPE it's a criminal**_ **Quantaic thought solemnly. I**_**f it's not a criminal**_ **Quantaic wondered solemnly. **_**Don't worry**_ **Quantaic told himself **_**can't you see that dirty aura the man carries. He is definitely a criminal. **_

**With a reassured mindset Quantaic continued watching and gasped at the site. He couldn't hear that they were saying but he saw the criminal kneeling down before his, seeking pity and remorse. What happened next would keep still in Quantaics mind for the rest of his life. His other self stared at the groveling figure, and laughed. He laughed so hard that he had clutched his stomach in agony, but the laugh wasn't one to be proud of. It was a laugh of humor, dark humor and pleasure was written all over his face. The other Quantaic, (**_**the fake Quantaic **_**Quantaic Strike told himself**_**) **_**lifted his shield over his head, formed a laser sharp layer of Quantum energy that kill anyone and then began to bring it down on the poor criminals skull…**

Quantaic's eyes burst open as he clutched his heart with agony. To Quantaic it felt like his heart was exploding in rapid fashion when really he had just had a dream. _Not a dream _Quantaic scolded at himself. _A nightmare! _Quantaic just couldn't get the image of the destructive monster that was HIM slamming that shield through the criminals skull. _Yes but it's not real. That isn't you. You have a mission to complete. _It was then that Quantaic began to ponder what this mission was. When he did he found that his hand had reflexively came up to his skull as a searing pain crossed his mind. Anytime he tried to think about the future he would obtain a major headache. Before he had time to access the situation a familiar voice echoed throughout the room, "Well, it seems that you are awake." Quantaic felt his head swivel so fast that the developing headache pulsed in his skull. He found Shadow Justice sitting on an unfurnished chair. He was still wearing his dark power suit and he seemed anything but comfortable. Quantaic slowly turned his body so that he was sitting across from the mysterious hero. Quantaic may not be able to remember his time streams future. But he knew that he had never heard of this 'Shadow Justice'. But, then again he had never been an expert on history. _Probably shouldn't have come here so early. _Quantaic thought.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a certain dark haired savior, "Why are you here?" Much to Quantaic's gargin he couldn't stop the surprise from showing on his face. He quickly regained his composure though. _Straightforward huh? _Quantaic thought. _I like that. _

But out loud he feigned an ignorant voice, "What do you mean?" Shadow wasn't buying it. He only shook his head in frustration.

"Quantaic. This will be a lot easier if you cooperate and tell me everything I want to kn-" He stopped himself mid sentence. His face contorted itself into a mask of emotions before standing up. "I have got to go. But when I comeback this conversation will continue." He then walked out of the room. Quantaic waited till he was outside the room before smiling. O_h you are an interesting one aren't you. _He then silently got out of bed and stood next to the open door, hoping to hear something

"Yes. I understand. How many civilians are there? The building sight? I will be right there." Shadow Justice then hanged up. Before Quantaic could hear anything else. Shadow then opened the door. He suddenly stopped and Quantaic ducked back into the room before Shadow could see him. He stayed inside the room without moving in fear of being caught. He then heard a clicking sound as the door was shut from behind. Quantaic suddenly sighed. "That was close."

Shadow stood at the entrance of Shadow Ops. Shadow Ops was a hidden underground base that resided in the sewers. It was Shadow Justices' supreme base of operations and it was where Shadow Justice did all his work. He was hidden from view when Quantaic came out of the base and when Quantaic climbed out of the sewer area. He then activated his mouth piece. "Computer?"

"Yes sir." The voice known now as Computer inquired. Shadow thought for a couple of seconds, he then came to a decision.

"Have you successfully downloaded into Quantaic's suit?'

"Yes sir. I can hear everything he hears and I can check his vitals. Do you wish me to report his vital signs to you, sir?"

"Yes. Please do so computer. It's time to do see what he can do.

_**Ooh. What does Shadow have lined up for Quantaic? To figure out join us next chapter where Quantaic goes back into action. See you guys later. ;)**_


End file.
